


第二次-34

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [34]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-34

大伯母今天不如以往的，清晨天剛亮就起床了，讓一眾佣人吃了一驚

「夫人早」

「早」

本想着早起已經讓人吃驚了，竟然還回應他們，劉姨倒是不驚訝，其實是大伯母剛嫁進來時也是這樣早起這樣回應的

「夫人您吩咐的食材已經備好了」

「好，謝謝」

大部分的佣人的動作都明顯頓了一下，大伯母也看到了，心裡暗暗嘆了口氣

"這些年我究竟怎麼過的"

大伯母親自在大伯母熬魚湯，這是她的拿手菜，家裡的大廚在她身旁問

「夫人您要做什麼，我替您做就好，您去休息吧」

「不用，爸只喜歡我熬的魚湯，我自己做就好，不如你替我做幾道，爸喜歡的小菜吧」

一旁的佣人不敢放鬆的問

「夫人要去看董事長嗎，要給您備車嗎」

「不用，嗯……我想開凈漢的車去，麻煩你幫我拿鑰匙可以嗎」

「當…當然可以」

佣人太不習慣於大伯母的客氣，總覺得哪裡怪怪的，在一旁的劉姨看不下去

「趕快去吧別發呆了」

劉姨心裡大概知道大伯母想做什麼了，給予大伯母一個堅定的微笑

大伯母熬完湯打包好，把剩下一大鍋湯一一盛碗

「你們把這些魚湯都喝了吧，嘗嘗我的手意，一陣子沒做了也不知道有沒有退步」

丟下一臉呆愣的一眾佣人們，自己回到房間打扮

大伯母看著鏡子中的自己，其實一點也不好看，臉頰還沒消腫的，眼窩的黑青即使用遮瑕膏盡力遮掩，也還是明顯腫脹

想起前天晚上，她的丈夫她一起生活大半輩子的男人，僅僅因為自己提醒別喝太多酒，竟對自己扇巴掌，不只如此隨手拿起的杯子，直接往大伯母的眼睛砸去

大伯母悲慘的笑了，經過這次她總算大夢初醒，她這才發現原來她的日子過得有多悲慘，從前的大伯母跟現在的大伯母怎麼會相去甚遠呢？

劉姨這時走了進來

「夫人，行李箱已經放到後車廂了，您放心沒有人察覺有異樣」

「多謝」

那晚是劉姨給擦的藥，大伯母最脆弱的一面，劉姨一直看在眼裡，她記得很清楚那時大伯母說

「劉太，我是不是都不像我自己了」

她深知大伯母怕是在這個家待不久了，不過劉姨並不打算阻止

「夫人，我不會讓先生知道的，也會讓孩子們別多嘴」

「劉太……」

大伯母很感激劉姨的不阻止，現在的她真的想要離開，過過想要的日子

同時也對自己早就分房的丈夫感到更加絕望，估計他現在還躺在自己的床上呼呼大睡，對於大伯母的離開還是渾然不知吧

「好好的過，有什麼事都可以聯絡我，就當是個可以依靠的朋友」

大伯母站起來，擁抱劉姨，感激溢於言表，此時她最需要的就是支持

（……分隔線……）

順榮是被手機的震動叫醒的，秘書姐姐給他打的電話，接完電話順榮只是坐在床上發呆

「順榮？醒啦？」不多時知勳端著食物走進來，放下托盤摸摸順榮的額頭很滿意的發現已經退燒了

「嗯…」

「正好，吃點早餐，好吃藥，我這次沒放錯調味料了是鹹粥」

「啊…餵我」

順榮下意識的隱藏情緒，張嘴撒嬌，只有自己生病的時候知勳會對他百依百順

知勳自然發現順榮在隱藏什麼，但他不及時機到了順榮自然會說，將碗裡的粥一口一口餵給順榮

把粥解決了，要也吃了，知勳問

「在睡會嗎？」

順榮搖搖頭，但把知勳拉到床上禁錮在自己的懷裡，緊緊摟著

「怎麼啦？」

「等等得進一趟公司，剛剛奴娜給我打電話了，下午召開臨時股東會」

「為什麼！」

知勳緊張的想要起身，卻因為順榮收緊手臂讓他動彈不得

「我的解任案……」

順榮平淡的說出案由，知勳的心縮緊了，最應該被解任的是自己才對，從醜聞再到誹聞每一個都把股價拉倒谷底，要不是有二伯父擋著哪有現在的安逸

反觀順榮金氏的股價雖然跌了但只是小幅，他們金氏有現在的光景很大部分是順榮上任後促成的，沒有功勞也算有苦勞吧，怎麼就這麼容易就要被拉下臺了

「順榮……」

順榮清了清嗓

「沒事…我們賺的錢早就夠我們花八輩子了，被解任我樂的清閒」

知勳把臉埋在順榮的胸膛，悶悶的說

「騙人……」

真的沒事就不會有剛才的臉，也不會有現在的動作了，權順榮笨死了……

「果然逃不過知勳的眼，說實話不失落是假的，拼了這麼久，為的不是錢，是理想，沒想到這麼不堪一擊」

知勳沒有說話只是往順榮的懷裡鑽，知勳懂的，順榮心裡有多酸，沒有背景每一步都是靠自己走出來的，遇到阻礙也是自己徒手搬開的，努力這麼久，雖然知勳也沒靠家裡什麼，卻也不用擔心沒飯吃，但順榮從小就只有爸媽努力掙錢才勉強供他讀書的，一路走來多辛苦知勳看在眼裡

「不過我對金氏對我自己有信心，沒那麼容易就想把我拉下來，不然蘋果的執行長早就換人了安，盧森堡的首相就不會是貝特爾了」

知勳會心一笑，順榮總有辦法自己排解壓力

「我倒想看看是誰等不及要拉我下臺」

知勳知道順榮的用意

「那個人一定跟我們被跟拍有關係」

他們兩的默契從不會讓彼此失望

兩人又在床上依偎了一會，順榮換上正裝，知勳也穿上外出服，接過領帶給順榮繫上

「你也要出門？」

「我去看爺爺，我請老劉來接我們，樓下的媒體不知道他的車，不會阻擋他，這樣我們才出的去」

「知勳果然聰明」

「這還用說」知勳翻好順榮的領子，拍拍他們的肩「好啦，帥氣」墊起腳輕吻順榮

順榮攬住知勳的腰，兩人貼在一起

「真不想去公司，捨不得離開你」

知勳最受不了順榮說情話撩他了，臉紅的推開順榮，逕自走到玄關穿鞋

順榮也跟著走出來，這才發現昨晚他關上的窗簾都被來開了

「怎麼把窗簾拉開了」

知勳無所謂的說

「我們又沒做見不得人的事，他們要拍就拍，就當曬恩愛吧」

順榮被知勳的豁然嚇了一跳，跟剛回來的他簡直天差地遠，不過跟三年前的知勳倒是蠻像的

也對這才是知勳最原本的樣子

「李知勳……」

「嗯？」

「我愛你」

只見知勳紅著耳朵頭也不回的走出門，順榮也趕緊穿上鞋追出去，在廊道上對著知勳的背影問

「那你愛我嗎？」

知勳走的跟快了，但是電梯還沒來，還是在電梯前被順榮逮住

「你愛我嗎？嗯？」

順榮側身彎腰問，知勳還是不回答，電梯來了知勳走進電梯，順榮不放棄的追問

「說真的，你愛我嗎？」

知勳轉身抬手捏住順榮的嘴唇

「愛啦愛啦愛啦，這樣可以了吧」

順榮即使被知勳捏住嘴，還是彎腰親了知勳一口

「呀！」

惹來知勳炸毛，狠狠的打了他，但他看的清楚知勳還是笑的開心


End file.
